


我只是个普通人

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 他们去了同学会。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 4





	我只是个普通人

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Owl City---Gold (Acoustic)  
> Attention：狗血恶俗，掉马现场；极度OOC；点梗by在逃柠檬精（阿柠）；第一人称，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

我是沢田纲吉。  
作为一名二十四岁的大好单身青年，我目前的工作是在意大利的黑手党家族做Boss。  
我曾经听说过很多关于我的不切实际的谣言，但我必须在最开始就澄清：做Boss这件事并不像听上去那么风光。  
或许在别的家族，Boss每天只需要喝喝茶看看报，早上十点起，下午三点回，日常有美女献殷勤，手头有花不完的钞票，闲来无事就出去旅游，抬手就能让不尊重自己的人死在下属的枪下，在拍卖会上眼也不眨就能花数千万美金拍下除了挂在墙上挡抢眼儿以外没有任何用处的油画。  
但在彭格列，事情就不是这样了。早出晚归工作得没有私人时间早就是日常，身边除了一帮单身兄弟一个能算得上正常人的异性都接触不到，每天为了家族不是想着要赚钱就是要省钱，却还总有一帮不省心的属下大手大脚挥霍完还要来哭穷……  
跑题了。  
总之，我想说的就是，虽然我顶着彭格列Boss的名头，但和大部分社畜一样，我只是一个普通人。甚至在某些方面，我还不如一般的社畜——至少他们不用为了养活整个家族的人想尽办法挠破头。

今天是周六。一般这样的日子我都得在公司持续加班到深夜。但是今天下午，我很幸运地有了额外的安排，终于能提前逃出首领办公室，出来放放风。  
“我们要去哪儿，Reborn？”  
坐在驾驶座上的人是我的老师，Reborn。我坐在副驾上侧头看他，暗暗点头：这男人不管什么时候看都帅得过头，连同性都很难否认他的魅力。如果他的性格不是那么恶劣，一定会更加招人喜欢，而非总是让人又爱又恨。  
就是这个男人平时总是压着我加班，让我即使身为公司的最高管理层，仍然逃脱不了KPI的诅咒。今天如果不是这家伙点头，我压根不可能从公司出来。这让我更加好奇到底是什么事能让这个魔鬼临时改变主意。  
“又忘了看日程提醒？你今天有一个聚会，本来就预定要去参加。”Reborn眼神都没给我一个。  
啊？有这回事？我恍惚地回想，却发现自己已经完全不记得了。不过Reborn一般不会在这种事上骗我。骗我也没意义，反正只要他想带我去，我逃也逃不掉。“什么聚会？”  
“你的中学同学聚会。”  
“……啥？”  
“蠢纲，你的脑子已经劣化到连这种水平的信息都无法加工了吗？”  
看看看，就是这样。我只不过是想通过反问来表达一下我的惊讶，这个男人却会毫不犹豫地对我展开嘲讽。要命的是这个嘲讽没点水平还真的听不懂！Reborn，就算你是文学大师，也没必要把遣词造句的精力和妙语连珠的灵感浪费在嘲讽我这件小事上吧！  
当然，我对此也很有经验了。这种时候当然是选择不接他的话。“同学聚会怎么跑到意大利来了？并盛中毕业的大家应该大部分都在日本吧？”  
“你的一位同学在这儿发了财，于是大手笔地包了所有同学的旅费和住宿费，特意把人都拉来这儿了。”  
没见过世面的我立刻发出了惊叹：“真有钱啊！”  
虽然彭格列的员工福利也很好，经常一整个部门出国旅游，通常也都是全程公费报销。但是谁做Boss谁知道，即使有盈利资产和企业良心作担保，那些福利也都是咬着牙含着泪勒紧裤腰带发下去的。我这个Boss做得就是一个大写的惨字：赚了不归自己花，自然不会觉得开心；亏了那可是实打实的肉痛，随便划出一笔大开支都觉得自己在败家。  
然后我就又被Reborn鄙视了：“你的这位同学的总资产差不多也就是北意分部年收益的十分之一吧。去年总部年会员工福利一等奖的金额就超过这次聚会的总花费了。你又不是没见过钱的人，大呼小叫什么？”  
“那又不是我的钱！”我非常理直气壮。  
就算这些钱都是彭格列的，等我正式继承了整个家族，名义上就会成为我的资产，但是我要管这么多张吃饭的嘴，压力简直不是人扛的。别说随便卖掉两个子公司套现了，高风险投资我都不敢搞，这要是亏损破产那我可就是家族的千古罪人了。所以这些天价资产对我来说只是能看不能摸的数字而已，还不如每个月公司划给Boss的月工资实在。  
需要补充的是，这笔工资据说是九代首领每个月发给我的零花钱，所以我的真实月收入也就和一般大企业的中层管理差不多。  
Reborn沉默片刻，似乎放弃了纠正我的说法，继续先前的话题：“而且这次聚会有彭格列暗中资助，不然只靠你的那位同学，怎么可能大手笔地请来这么多人，还一个不落地准时拿到签证？”  
多年的直觉让我瞬间警觉：“是你做的？你怎么突然要插手这事？”  
“难得的同学聚会，不能全员到齐的话，你的同学可是会失望的。”  
可惜我对Reborn的警惕不是这么简单的一句话能消除的。“就这么简单？我才不信。”  
“爱信不信。”很显然，我的这位老师比我可任性多了。  
我当即哑口无言。

我们很快就到了目的地。下了车，我发现Reborn开的是一辆挺普通的中档奔驰——这车型在本地也就是个平民选项，算不上少见。而据我所知，Reborn平时开的超跑就没有千万以下的。这是开了公司的商用车来？  
侍者走过来接过了Reborn手里的钥匙，鞠躬后坐进驾驶座把车开走了。宴会选的酒店倒尚可，反正是我没来过的高楼，门前的广场和停车场都还挺大的，透过旋转玻璃门也能看到内部金光闪闪的陈设。我低头看了看身上的着装：日常工作穿的黑西装倒也还算得体，虽然比不上平时参加宴会时的礼服。不过反正也不是什么重要的宴会，我也就心态轻松地往里走。  
“蠢纲，请柬。”Reborn将浅金色的信笺往我手里一送。  
我愣了一下接了过来。信笺已经拆过了，我从中抽出请柬，展开，虽然只是平平无奇的材质，但做得还算用心，上面还写着地址：珍珠贝大酒店四楼小宴会厅金玉厅。  
……啧，这个宴会厅的名字怎么有点暴发户？而且这个没来过的酒店的名字为什么有点眼熟？  
“这个酒店……？”我忍不住试探了一句。  
Reborn点点头：“彭格列的。”  
很好，我完全明白所谓的“暗中资助”是什么意思了。

托我的同学的福，我也体会了一把五星级酒店的服务。随着侍者走马观花般地上了半透明电梯，入口大厅上方是高数层楼的天井，让整个酒店的空间都显得非常开阔。知道了这是自家的产业，我不由得暗暗点头：设计得还不错，回去可以问问谁是项目的主负责人。  
我正好在发愁下个月的年会现场该找谁来布置。  
到了四楼，我冲着电梯员笑了笑以示谢意，这才走出电梯。直到这一刻我才开始意识到，我马上就要见到我的中学同学们了，而他们虽然知道我后来出了国并长期定居意大利，但对我的职业以及彭格列的一切都一无所知，只是一帮与里世界毫不相干的普通民众。  
不能把这些普通人卷入里世界的纷争……我开始觉得头疼了。  
我狐疑地侧过脸，看向悠然自得地走在我身后的Reborn，难以克制地揣测这是不是又是这个魔鬼给我出的难题。  
过了这么多年，我也不是中学那个干啥啥不行的废柴了，基本的伪装技能还是过关的。我更担心的是这男人跟在我身边，简直就是个定时炸弹，不知道什么时候就会掀了我的老底，说些绝对不合时宜的大实话。  
“话说，既然是我的同学聚会，你为什么要来？”  
你这家伙压根和我们学校没关系吧！拜托了赶紧走只要你不在旁边一切都好糊弄！  
Reborn没能听到我内心的祈祷——或许听到了，但不打算实现我的期望。他只是懒懒看我一眼：“彭格列内部守则第二章第三条：Boss绝不可单独行动，一切以Boss的安全为先。你以为我高兴来？”  
我难得聪明了一回：“那也可以让隼人他们来啊，他们本来就是我们学校的，不管怎么样也比你名正言顺一点吧？”  
Reborn似笑非笑地看着我：“你确定？”  
……我还真不确定。让那群人来了，虽然名义上没问题了，但是总觉得会闹出更大的乱子。Reborn虽然胡来，但大部分时候还是靠谱的……可恶啊这是什么前狼后虎的选择题，我为什么一定要在一个烂选项和一个更烂的选项间做抉择！  
说话间已经走到金玉厅门口。我悲愤地咬了咬下唇，放弃道：“算了，就这样吧。但是待会儿聚会你就少说话，Reborn！算我求你！”  
Reborn挑了挑眉，没回答。我就当他默认了，深呼吸一口气，鼓起勇气推开了门。

声浪一下就从门内涌出。我下意识扫了一眼：金玉厅内部意外的是日式风格的装潢，每个人都坐在榻榻米地面上，三两围着矮桌坐成群；桌上是各式菜肴，却少有人夹动，大部分人都推杯换盏地聊着天；入口处几张一眼就能看清的面容似乎有些熟悉，却难以立刻想起对方是谁……我恍惚了一下，意识到我与他们大多数人都有七八年没见过了。  
小厅中央一个染了一头浅金色头发、二十多岁的男人被另外几个人簇拥着，正举着酒杯高谈阔论，声音穿越了大半个宴会厅：“……哈哈哈！这不算什么！我和这里的经理有些生意上的往来，所以他才特意为我留下了这个最特别的宴会厅……”看来这位就是Reborn口中“发了财的同学”。我打量了一下，并没能一眼认出来对方是谁。  
我也没在意，拉着Reborn走进去，顺手关上门。让我颇感稀奇的是，并没有人起身迎接我，也没有人在意我的到来，这在我来西西里后是很少见的状况。但我很享受这样的忽视，甚至主动配合地放轻了步伐，随意找了两个空位和Reborn一起坐下。  
谢天谢地，这臭男人到现在都还很配合。  
我拽了拽身边同学的袖子，主动打了个招呼：“你好，我没来晚吧？”  
“没有没有！”这位一下子叫不出名字的同学转过头，看着我愣了一下，“你是……？”  
时隔近十年，认不出来也很正常。我提醒道：“我是沢田纲吉。你是羽川君吧？”我刚刚才隐约认出了这位上学时一直坐在我斜后方的男同学，连忙向对方释放善意。  
“废柴纲……？不是，沢田？哈哈哈是你啊！”  
……其实直接喊我中学的外号也没事，毕竟现在还有人执着地喊我蠢纲呢。  
我假装没看出他的尴尬。好奇地指了指宴会厅中间那个金头发的男人：“那位是？”  
“那是秋田啊。这次的聚会就是他组织的。”  
秋田……秋田和人？我花了点时间才想起这位同学在中学时的样貌。如果没记错，这家伙中学是个胖子吧？而且还整天戴着厚底眼镜，刘海很长，平时脸都看不清。果然是人不可貌相，现在竟然这么瘦了，虽然个子不高，但看起来还挺清秀的，而且还在意大利创立了自己的事业。大家都和中学的时候有了很大的变化呢。我暗暗点头，也多少明白了这位同学为什么会这么主动地张罗同学聚会这件事。  
没记错的话，虽然我在中学的时候是最废柴的，但秋田君那会儿也因为体型受了不少嘲笑。这次聚会大概也是为了证明自己吧。我倒也没觉得这有什么不好，只要大家都开心，最初的动机本来也不重要。  
我兴致勃勃地问身边的同学：“听说他是一个人在海外创立了自己的公司？羽川君，你知道是怎么回事吗？”  
“这你可就问对人了！我听说，他在我们都在中学那会儿就自学了编程，然后高中就做了自己的第一个游戏，卖掉赚了第一桶金。然后他就来到了意大利……”  
我愣了愣，下意识问：“日本的游戏业发展得那么好，他干嘛来意大利？就算他不愿意去北美或者欧洲的一些老牌大厂，但意大利的游戏制作组也不太出名吧？难道是冲着独立游戏制作组来的？而且他打算不读相关专业，直接从业吗？世界知名的有游戏设计策划专业的大学也不在意大利吧？”  
羽川被我不假思索的一连串追问一下问住了，好一会儿才笑笑道：“哈哈，看不出来，沢田你对游戏行业也这么了解啊。”  
倒也不怎么了解，只是之前彭格列发展互联网业务的时候，有手下提出过相关的收购案，所以我也顺便看了看……  
我意识到自己太过咄咄逼人，连忙道歉：“不好意思打断你了，你继续说。来了意大利之后呢？”  
羽川狐疑地打量着我，这才继续讲这个身怀才能的无名少年凭借一己之力在海外白手起家建立了自己的游戏帝国的励志故事。这次我很好地控制住了自己提问的冲动，成功地扮演了一位捧场又好奇的听众的角色，时不时发出惊呼赞叹，追问故事细节，偶尔还会端起桌上的酒杯给羽川倒酒。虽然这个故事的许多细节听上去都有些浮夸甚至前后矛盾，但是我还是津津有味地听到了结束。

“差不多就是这么个情况了。”羽川接过我递给他的杯子喝了一口润了润嗓子，满面红光地拍了拍我的肩，颇为关切地问，“听说你也是很早就来意大利了，这几年怎么样啊？”  
我不在意地笑笑：“就是普通企业上班打工的，和秋田君那样成功的创业者不能比。”  
“哦？什么企业啊？”  
“唔，说了你也不一定认识啊。意大利的公司在日本都不怎么出名吧？”  
“说说看嘛！你不说怎么知道我没听说过？”  
看来是没法轻易糊弄过去了。我心思电转，顿了两秒才答：“是一家叫青口的公司，主要就是做外贸的，我在里面打打杂。”  
这也不算说谎吧？彭格列本来就有贝壳的意思。Boss的本质和打杂也没啥区别，都是啥活都干的工具人。至于外贸，反正我也确实干过，毕竟彭格列旗下什么产业都有。  
羽川的表情看上去有点古怪：“这名字听上去更像做餐饮或者是海产的啊。今天这家酒店也是，叫什么珍珠贝，意大利的企业都这么喜欢贝壳类吗？”  
那倒未必，不过彭格列的先祖们说不定是真的很喜欢贝壳……说起来上次和九代爷爷吃饭的时候他是不是就吃了两盘法式白酒贻贝？下次得盯着他点了，就算再喜欢一顿也不能吃这么多……不对，我又在想什么乱七八糟的？  
我连忙收束了思绪，笑笑不说话。  
幸好羽川也不是认真地想要一个答案，兴致勃勃地追问起了我的工作细节：“具体是做什么的？什么部门？看你这身西装还挺不错的，应该工资也不低吧？莫非这么年轻就做了管理层吗？你们公司规模怎么样啊？多少员工？一年能做多少业务？”  
我没想到羽川对我的工作这么感兴趣，只能苦着脸继续往下编：“我就是普通打工的，姑且算干行政的？算是个小组长吧，但也没管几个人。工资反正就平均水平？欧洲这里的平均工资水平本来也不是很低，而且我是住公司宿舍的，管吃管住，不怎么需要花钱……哦，西装也是公司发的。公司规模就那样，大概一百多人的中型企业，外贸看天吃饭，好的时候一年也能做上亿出口额，不好的时候就……反正今年就还行吧。”  
羽川听得连连点头，却不知道我已经用尽九牛二虎之力，就快把去年看的报表数据从大脑深处挖出来了。见他又要张口问，我连忙转移话题：“你呢？你怎么样？”  
“我就那样呗，考了个大学，半工半读学了历史。毕业之后一开始也不知道干什么，就四处打打零工，反正也能喂饱自己。后来就回了老家……”  
大概是太久没有同龄的朋友，羽川显得格外健谈，仔仔细细地和我讲了他这几年经历的各种人情冷暖。虽然我从不觉得自己的成长经历艰难，但是听到他语气中淡淡的无奈，还是忍不住感慨自己其实挺幸运的。当然，我知道他也并不是想要我的同情或安慰，只是希望有一个人倾听，于是我只是听着，时不时端起酒杯和他碰杯。

当我们聊完这个话题，面前的清酒已经空了一瓶，两个人都喝得有些熏然。羽川将手臂搭在我肩上，朝旁边看了看，问我：“话说回来，你身边这位是谁？也是我们的同学吗？你们怎么一起进来了，路上碰到的？我都不记得我们还有这样的同学了。”  
我的脑子也有些不太清楚，愣了下才意识到，我好像确实忘记了什么。慌乱之间，我连忙往身边看去。  
然而我看到的画面却让我大跌眼镜。  
不知何时，坐在我身边的已经不是Reborn，而是一位想不起名字的女同学，再旁边才是Reborn。而他身边不知何时已经聚集起了四五位面容精致、穿着得体的女性，每个都兴致勃勃地举着酒杯和他聊着天。明明所有人都在争相提问，Reborn却不慌不忙地说着话，让每一个问题都不会被冷落。  
即使早就知道这男人在撩人这件事上天赋异禀、经验丰富，我还是震惊得说不出话来。  
羽川也跟着感叹：“啧啧，厉害啊。”他冲着Reborn举了举杯。“同学，我是羽川浩志，好久不见啊。”  
Reborn并未忽视这声招呼，转过头来同样举了举杯：“初次见面，我是Reborn。”  
围着Reborn的女同学立马也转过头来：“羽川，你认识他？介绍一下？”我这才看到坐在我身边的这位女士的正脸：眉目清秀，嘴唇亮晶晶的，似乎化着妆，身上穿着不会出错的黑色小礼服裙和灰色西装外套，看上去很干练。  
“Reborn？咦？原来你不是我们的中学同学吗？”羽川也愣了，问那位女同学，“高野，你也不认识？”  
“你不认识啊。”高野的失望之情溢于言表，“我还以为能通过你套个近乎呢，羽川。”  
“那你是怎么到这儿来的，Reborn？啊，我直接喊你Reborn，你不介意吧？”羽川喝了酒之后显然随意多了，很是自来熟地和Reborn打招呼。  
高野翻了个白眼：“你问他就说啊？我们刚才问了半天都没问出来。”  
“就是啊，羽川你也太狡猾了！”另一边的女士们也跟着发出抗议。  
正在这时，我看到Reborn瞥了我一眼——准确地说，是瞥了羽川搭在我左肩上的手臂一眼。我当即有了不好的预感，神情紧绷地盯着他，示意他别说什么奇怪的话。  
Reborn笑了笑，答：“我也不知道该怎么说，你们可以问问阿纲。”  
……MD，好你个Reborn，皮球踢到我这儿来了！我怎么知道你是谁啊！难道要和他们说你是彭格列的门外顾问扬名里世界的世界第一杀手吗混蛋！再说不是你强行把我带来又强行跟进来的吗，有本事你倒是自己解释啊！还有叫什么阿纲叫得那么亲密当我不知道你那一肚子都是坏水吗！！  
然而，其他人可不会听见我的腹诽。描眉画眼的女士们都目光灼灼地看向我，满脸都写着“快说快说快说”。羽川更是直白地催促：“好啊，你还藏着掖着不说，沢田，老实交代！”热闹的宴会厅一角竟陷入了短暂的寂静。  
我张了张嘴，大脑一时间竟一片空白，下意识答：“呃，他是我，属下。”  
话一出口我就涨红了脸：完蛋了完蛋了怎么把实话说出来了！  
所有人都愣住了。羽川更是神情古怪地打量着Reborn：“你们一个外贸公司，工作这么忙？周末还要带着属下来参加聚会？不是我说，你这上司也做得太没有人性了吧，沢田。”  
Reborn似笑非笑地看着我：“外贸公司？”  
趁着Reborn还没拆我的台，我连忙找补：“其实是朋友！我开玩笑的！”  
羽川却还要追问：“你来参加同学聚会还要带朋友来？”  
这次是高野瞪了他一眼：“关你什么事！”随之又冲我笑笑：“沢田，你这位朋友真帅啊！快点给大家都介绍一下，彼此好认识一下嘛。”  
听到这过于直白的话语，我也愣住了。高野中学的时候是这么直球的性格吗？我只能硬着头皮介绍：“呃，这位是Reborn，是我在一个公司的同事。这几位都是我的中学同学，羽川浩志，高野美惠，小林春……”  
Reborn冲着他们一一颔首：“大家好。”  
看到女孩子们都在他的笑容里微微红了脸，我不由得有些不快：真有你的啊Reborn，这种时候都不忘记撩妹，不愧是情人多到数不清的男人，不过这些可都是我的中学同学，是一群普通人，你可别随便出手啊混蛋。  
虽然对Reborn的品性有所了解，知道他不会做这样没有底线的事情，但我还是莫名产生了担忧。  
高野撞了撞我的胳膊：“所以，他有女朋友吗？”  
我为难地看了一眼Reborn。这问题我还真的不清楚。Reborn的情人虽然多，但是我从来没有主动了解过，毕竟上司也不会闲来没事盯着下属的感情状况，学生更不适合天天关心老师的情感生活。最终我只是诚实地回答：“我也不太清楚。”  
Reborn冲着高野笑了笑，那是即使是我也无法否认的英俊又迷人的微笑。他温文尔雅地回答：“目前还没有。当然，也没有男朋友。”  
啧，真刺眼。不知为何，我觉得有点不痛快地低下了头，闷不作声地喝了口酒，听着身边的女同学们被Reborn逗得笑出了声。

“真厉害啊。”羽川在我耳边感慨，“沢田，你这位朋友也太厉害了，一看就是撩妹高手啊。就算你不替他拉红线，他也不会缺想要和他交往的对象吧？”  
我嘀嘀咕咕地说：“我本来也没打算给他介绍对象，是他硬要跟来的。”  
“怪不得啊，你看我们那些女同学，都被他迷得团团转，这家伙根本就是来撩妹的吧？沢田，虽说他是你朋友，不过如果我有这样的朋友，我可是绝对不会带他去见我的女朋友，或者是我喜欢的女孩子的。”  
“为什么？”  
“这你还不明白吗？她们要是见了这家伙，我肯定就彻底没戏了！”  
“……是啊。”  
“你听上去很赞同嘛。”羽川的八卦劲头又上来了，冲我挤了挤眼睛，“怎么？亲身体会？”  
这都什么跟什么……我虽有些无奈，却也被逗笑了。“没这回事。”  
“真没有？你们是朋友又是同事，你如果喜欢上哪个女孩子，应该很难瞒过他吧？话说回来，你现在有女朋友吗？”  
“没有啊。而且Reborn虽然看上去有点不正经，但他不是那样的人啦。”  
“哈哈哈！开玩笑的啦！这只是一般男性都有会的危机感而已。”  
“诶？是吗？”我愣了愣。和Reborn一起待了这么多年，我倒是从来没想过这一茬。  
羽川也愣了愣：“你不会是从来没这么想过吧？怪不得你们能成为朋友啊。有你这样的朋友，他应该也很开心吧。”  
朋友吗……我清楚地知道，我和Reborn之间的羁绊绝不止于此，我们是老师和学生，是上司和下属，是生死与共的同伴，有着这世间最牢不可破的信任。但是这并不是需要向别人解释的关系。所以我只是笑笑没说什么。  
羽川果然也不再提Reborn，转而问：“所以你真的没有女朋友？那喜欢的人呢？我记得你中学的时候喜欢京子吧？你们后来还有联系吗？”  
联系倒是还有，不过这种时候是不是说没有比较好？而且我和京子之间的关系早就不是之前那样了，青春期的暗恋苦涩又美好，最终却孕育出了友情的种子。对我来说，京子始终是我与普通人世界的重要联系，但也仅止于此，我不会越界，也不能越界。这是我和大哥共同的默契：不能把那个纯真的少女拉进这个世界中来。  
所以我只是说：“工作都要忙死了，哪有空想这些啊。我周围也都是清一色的单身汉，大家都恨不得以厂为家。”  
羽川果然面露怜悯：“企业工作确实不容易啊。不过老实说，女朋友这种东西确实很麻烦啦！约会又费钱又费事，有那个时间我都打通黑魂了。上周就是因为我妈非要拉我去和她同事的女儿见面，我才会被一堆小怪戳死的！我的纯白世界啊！”  
“啧，就是因为你这个德性，才会没有女朋友的。好好反省一下吧，羽川。”我转过头看向突然加入我们的谈话的高野，见她又冲着我眨了眨眼。“呦，沢田。”  
“你好，高野。”不太擅长应付这样直爽的女孩子的我只是简单地打了招呼。  
高野全不在意我的拘谨，反而颇感兴趣地问：“你们公司都是像Reborn这样优秀的单身男人吗？”  
我们公司……我的脑海里迅速闪过了我的朋友们的身影。不得不承认，他们确实都很优秀，而且也确实都是单身。于是我点了点头：“虽然不像Reborn这样，但确实都很优秀，我一直是我们公司最不起眼的。”  
羽川又要凑过来嘲讽：“喂喂高野，你也不至于这么如饥似渴吧？这么年轻就急着把自己嫁出去了？”  
高野瞪他一眼：“笨蛋，闭嘴！”  
我忍不住笑了。这两位同学也太有趣了，而且能看得出来，他们的关系其实远比看上去要好，毕业后肯定经常联系。而我因为中学时就被卷入了彭格列的事情，对于当时班级的人际关系近乎一无所知，所以也不知道他们是不是在中学时就这么要好。  
高野被我的笑声拆了台，也崩不住表情，无奈地笑了笑，很是随意地说：“还不是我那个老妈，天天在我耳边三催四催的。与其被她带去那些不靠谱的联谊会和歪瓜裂枣相亲，我还不如主动出击，至少不会比那些选项差。”  
我有预感这背后也有着我不知道的隐秘，但我并不会这么不绅士地追问。而一直表现得很八卦的羽川竟也没说什么，只是冲着Reborn努了努嘴：“所以，你怎么不去继续主动出击？”  
“试过了，没戏！再说了，我早就知道我是配不上这么优秀的男人的，只是不试试总是不甘心而已。”高野喝了口酒。  
正被女孩子们簇拥的Reborn听到了这句话，也不恼怒，只是转过头来冲着高野礼貌地笑笑，就又转了回去。  
高野也愣了愣，恨恨地把杯子按在了桌上，嘟嘟哝哝道：“要不是离得实在太远了，能谈个恋爱也好啊。”  
这次她的声音压得很轻，但我还是听到了，不由又勾了勾唇。  
“你也太麻烦了。太好了你觉得自己配不上，太差了你又看不上眼。你妈要真那么麻烦，大不了我假扮你男朋友，先糊弄过去再说……咦？说不定还真的行？省得我妈整天还要把我拉出门去拓展人际关系。高野，你觉得怎么样？”羽川兴致勃勃地接茬。  
“你这都是什么歪主意！带你回家我嫌丢人，不要！”高野嫌弃地看着羽川，“你看你那张脸，大写的‘不安于室’，选你我还不如选沢田。”  
“诶？”战火突然烧到了我身上，让正在看戏的我措手不及。  
羽川摸了摸自己的脸：“我这张脸怎么了？不是挺帅的嘛。”  
平心而论，羽川长得还挺书卷气的，五官端正，绝不是女孩子会不顺眼的长相。只是表情过于丰富，毫不在意地昭示着内心的想法，看上去有些散漫不靠谱。  
而高野似乎全然不觉得有什么不对：“看看沢田，虽说中学的时候成绩不好，但是现在，年纪轻轻就是海外公司管理层，性格老实，脾气好，有礼貌，长得帅，比你高，情感经历还很简单，怎么看都比你更适合结婚吧？”她将脸转向我。“话说回来，几年不见，你变化也太大了吧，沢田？就算你周围的同事都很优秀，但不可能没有女孩子看上你吧？”  
我无奈地笑笑：“我和Reborn他们还是比不了的。我不是说了？我一直是我们公司最不起眼的。”  
高野皱着眉：“你可真是完全不懂女孩子的心理啊！你的同事那样的男人当然好，可以说是非常具备让人一见钟情的魅力，不过也只是这样了。这样的男人只适合谈恋爱，不适合做老公。如果真的要结婚，怎么想都会选你啊！”  
“是吗？”我愣了愣。  
“而且你现在还没女朋友吧？唔，要不然和我试试？怎么说也是同学，大家知根知底，也很不错呀。”高野冲着我抛了个拙劣的媚眼。  
我失笑：“别开玩笑了，高野。”  
高野的脸上是浮夸的失望。“诶——其实我还挺认真的哦，沢田。不考虑一下吗？我觉得我不差呀。”  
我正色道：“你很好，漂亮爽朗，有主见又积极，所以我才不能这么轻易地答应你啊。高野，你才二十四岁，肯定有更好、更适合你的姻缘在等着你的，我觉得你不需要这么着急。”  
高野愣了愣，突然低下头开始喝酒。  
羽川又凑过来：“啧啧啧，高野你不会是害羞了吧？”  
“都说了闭嘴啦你这笨蛋！”高野气急败坏地差点要把酒杯扔到羽川身上。

笑闹中酒喝得太多，我也不由得意识昏沉，说了声“抱歉”就出门去找厕所。走廊上的灯照得我晃眼，让我有些晕晕乎乎，眼前的事物都有了虚影。我的身体不受控制地绊了一下，正要站稳，就被一双手扶住。  
我回过头：“Reborn？”  
我的老师不知何时已站在我身后，微微皱眉，嫌弃地说：“你对自己的酒量心里没数？”  
我感觉脸上发烫，却不知道是因为羞愧，还是因为清酒的后劲上了脸。我还没有醉，但确实喝得有点多。“这不是难得嘛。”我笑了笑。  
Reborn看着我。不知为何，我有些无法面对他凝视的目光，不由自主地要低下头，却被他一下子捏住了下巴。我眨了眨眼，见他向我凑近，那张无论何时看都帅得太过头的脸一下凑到了近前，夹杂着梅子清香、带着酒精味的呼吸落在了我的脸颊上。我本来就有些站不稳的身体往墙侧倒了倒，手抵住墙面，用尽全力才不让自己神情失态。  
这实在太近了。  
“你、你干什么？”我紧张地问。  
Reborn并未更靠近，只是动了动鼻尖，闻了闻我身上的味道就站直。“蠢纲，真难闻。”  
随着他松开手而来的那丁点失落当即散去。我气红了脸：“你自己也没好到哪儿去！”  
Reborn的脸上写满了“我不和醉鬼一般计较”。他问：“要我叫人来送点醒酒药吗？”  
“叫人？叫谁？”我突然戒备，连脑子都清醒了一大半，当即反问。  
不怪我反应这么大，毕竟每次Reborn这么说的时候，叫来的都不会是什么普通人。上次他在谈判会场问我需不需要叫人给我送杯水来的时候，喊来的就是一整只带武装的门外顾问精英小队，搞得对面家族的首领二话不说就在合同上签了字，后来每次见我都像看到了魔鬼。天可怜见，我冤啊！我答应的时候根本不知道会发生这种事！在那之后我就留下心理阴影了。  
Reborn兴致盎然地笑了笑，似乎对我的过度反应觉得很有趣。“别这么紧张，蠢纲，我只是正好有这里经理的电话。”  
虽然酒店经理和门卫顾问小队确实不可同日而语。但是吧，这家伙是不是忘记我今天一直都在营造的一般民众形象了？“……送个醒酒药没必要动用经理吧！还是别了，Reborn！我没醉，不需要，别麻烦了！”我连忙发出了拒绝三连。  
Reborn挑眉：“没醉？”  
“对！完全没问题！所以不需要你担心了！”总觉得再和这家伙讲下去会出问题，我不让他说话般噼里啪啦地继续说，“你答应了要少说话的！你回去吧！我去上个厕所，一个人去就行！就这样，回见，有什么事回宴会厅再说！”不等他回答，我立刻转身迅速溜走。

上了厕所又洗了手，我用冷水洗脸，终于觉得整个人都轻松了不少，意识也清醒多了。站在厕所的镜子前，我端详了一下，发现脸颊虽然还有点红，但看上去也并不明显，这才慢慢往回走。  
酒店的隔音做得很不错，走廊很安静，连侍者来回的脚步声都被柔软厚实的地毯吞没。我慢悠悠地走着，久违地感受到了悠闲。虽然同学会仍是毋庸置疑的社交场合，但是在这里，我不用考虑自己肩负的责任和他人的眼光，只需要随性地与过去的同学们聊聊过往，谈谈现状，扯扯未来，这种轻松自由的聊天氛围十分久违。  
不论我坐在多高的位置上，我很清楚，自己始终都只是个普通人，是那个受欺负了会委屈、遇到挫折会气馁、无助为难时会退缩的沢田纲吉。虽然我知道我已经回不去平凡人的生活，但是，小小地松懈一下，应该也是被允许的吧？  
我带着轻松的心情晃回了宴会厅，推门进去，正待坐会自己的位置，就看到Reborn正在和一个浅金色头发的年轻人交谈。俯视的视角让我一下子没认出对方是谁，只能看到青年有些褪色的发根。他正坐在高野之前的座位上，而高野则占着我的位置。  
我惯性地走回了自己的原位，还不等找个空位就被高野拉了拉袖子。“借你位置坐一坐，沢田。”  
“没事。”我笑了笑，朝Reborn看一眼，见他也正好抬头来看我，就也顺势问一句，“Reborn，你的熟人？”  
Reborn似笑非笑地回答：“我以为你们俩会更熟。”  
理论上说确实应该是这样，毕竟这里是我的同学聚会，不过我看他和你很聊得来嘛。我暗中腹诽，也认出了正在和Reborn交谈的是谁——聚会的召集者，秋田和人。  
秋田也跟着抬头，有些疑惑地打量着我，片刻才恍然：“是你啊沢田！你竟然认识Reborn先生？”  
“怎么了吗？”我摸不着头脑，又看向Reborn，心中有不好的预感。  
秋田惊讶地说：“Reborn先生可是相当有实力、有眼光的企业家啊！在我的公司最艰难的时候，就是他旗下的风投认可了我的潜力，让我能够靠那笔投资熬过一期研发。这家酒店的经理也是看到Reborn先生的面子上，才为我留下这唯一一个日式风格的宴会厅的。沢田，你竟然这么厉害，能让Reborn先生纡尊降贵参加我们的同学聚会！”  
还有这种事我可没听说过啊喂！瞬间，血液冲到头顶，我的脸都涨红了。我连忙冲着Reborn使眼色让他解释，这个男人却好整以暇地看着我，一副袖手旁观的模样，脸上就差写着“是你让我少说话的现在可不能怪我”。  
而高野还在兴奋地补充：“竟然是这样！秋田，刚刚沢田还和我们说，Reborn先生是他的同事和好友，这次是特地来陪他参加聚会的。”  
什么？我什么时候说过他是特地来陪我的？虽然某种意义上这么说也没错但是这种时候是该说这种话的时机吗？！拜托了高野你倒是有点眼力见啊！！  
我哑然望了望四下，发现整个宴会厅中的同学们都多多少少望向了我，目光中带着好奇和疑惑。秋田和Reborn的交谈早就引起了许多人的注意，而高野的话更是火上浇油。我站在原地，一时竟觉得这块冰凉的榻榻米有些烫脚，让我想拔腿就跑。  
为今之计，除了打死不承认，好像也没有别的办法了。  
我咽了咽口水，艰难地回答：“有这回事吗？我完全不清楚。我刚刚也和羽川说了，我和Reborn是在一家中型外贸企业做同事的，他从来没告诉过我他还有这种背景。”  
秋田似乎也意识到了这是一件多么尴尬的事情，下意识看了看Reborn，无意义地问：“真的？”  
我连忙点头：“真的真的！不信你可以问羽川！”眼睛却狠狠地瞪着Reborn，让他嘴角不加掩饰的笑容收敛一点，绝对不要在这种关键时刻说什么不合时宜的话。  
Reborn没有否认，秋田自然也不会再追问，只是冲我笑了笑，就继续和Reborn聊起了生意上的事情，感谢他在当初给予自己的帮助，即使Reborn的回答都非常敷衍，基本不是“嗯”“没事”“是吗”就是“你已经证明了你的能力”这一类的套话。  
我惊觉逃过一劫，被羽川拉着坐下时只觉得后背都是冷汗。高野和羽川倒是恍然未觉，只替我从旁边拿坐垫，还将酒杯递到我手里。  
羽川的八卦魂又压不住了：“啧啧啧，没想到啊，你的同事来头竟然这么大。你和他一起做同事多久了？竟然一点都没看出来？”话虽如此，他的声音也轻了些，似是怕惊扰那两位正在进行高层次商业吹捧的大佬。  
我魂不守舍地答了一句：“挺长时间了。”随之笑笑，没有回答后面那个让我尴尬的问题。  
高野倒是没那么好奇：“我就知道这是个我高攀不上的男人。看看人家那衣着，那涵养，那风度，有富豪背景真是一点也不奇怪。也好，我彻底死心了，还是回家继续去歪瓜裂枣里挑看得顺眼的吧。”  
高野你真有眼光，就是不知道你有没有看出坐在你眼前的我本人，其实是你嘴里“高攀不上的男人”的顶头上司？两位同学对我说辞的相信让我心情稍定，终于有余力默默吐槽。  
然而接下来的闲聊中我还是显得漫不经心，很是在意秋田和Reborn在说些什么。在被Reborn坑过太多次之后，我在这件事上已经有了本能的危险直觉。

“冒昧问一句，Reborn先生您手下有这么大的生意，怎么会想到去贸易公司做小职员的？”  
“怎么？很难理解？”  
“只是作为一个公司的负责人，羡慕您悠闲的生活罢了。或许是因为我的企业还是太小了，很多事都得亲力亲为，没有功夫享受生活，更别提想做什么就做什么了。”  
“都一样，我也是给人打工的。”  
“哦？您背后还有大老板吗？恕我孤陋寡闻，我以为您已经是……呵呵，您懂我的意思的。”  
“我的老板不怎么喜欢张扬。”  
“那可真是失礼。虽然有点冒昧，如果您有空，或许您可以帮我引荐一下？其实，彩虹贝风投和我接洽的负责人邀请我去一个月之后的年会，我正在担忧到时候要是因为不认识人而失礼就不好了。”  
“你们在聊什么？”我端着酒及时插入了他们的对话，忍不住腹诽：好家伙，不能再聊了，竟然撞上了个要去彭格列年会的，说什么也要先把这遭糊弄过去再说。虽然我还挺赞同秋田关于Boss只是打工人的观点的，但是现在显然不是惺惺相惜的时候！  
Reborn似笑非笑地打量了我一眼，对秋田说：“会有机会的。这次是你的同学聚会，工作上的烦心事还是等尽兴了再聊吧。”  
秋田也意识到这并不是个适合说这些话题的好场合，冲着Reborn歉意地笑笑：“是我冒昧了，打扰了您的休息时间。您有什么想吃想喝的都可以尽管叫侍者添，这里的红酒相当不错，我听说您喜欢喝好红酒，已经叫人开了一瓶，醒好了就会拿上来的。那我就先失陪一下了。”说完，冲着我也点头示意后，秋田就离开这宴会厅一角，回到了厅中人群聚集处，重新站在了人们的中心。  
只是，气氛还是或多或少地改变了。仍有不少人暗暗地将目光投来，跃跃欲试地想要来攀谈，却又因为Reborn漫不经心的态度和暗含高傲的神情而缺乏足够的勇气。  
Reborn当然不会在意这些视线，而我这些年也多少习惯了，只是压低声音质问这个不知道什么时候就会掀了我老底的男人：“你什么时候和秋田君认识的？竟然都不和我事先说一声！刚才差点就暴露了！”  
Reborn嗤笑一声：“要不是他是你的同学，我压根不认识他是谁。说了我才想起来，上次去子公司视察的时候好像确实见过一面，还站在很后面。”  
“那他怎么说宴会厅是看在你的面子上留的？”  
“奉承而已，这你都听不出来？虽然不知道他是从哪里了解的这家酒店也是属于家族的……呵，大概率是这里的负责人说漏了嘴。正好可以趁这次机会叫来问问，说不定能查出什么渎职违规行为来……”  
“别！你消停点！”我的心脏都差点被Reborn这随意的一句话吓出来，连忙按住了他的肩，防止他做出什么出乎意料的事情，压低了声音警告，“要查也等聚会结束后！都熬过这么久了你就让我善始善终一回吧Reborn！我想做个普通人怎么这么难！”  
Reborn瞥了眼我的手，挑眉：“你？普通人？蠢纲，你是不是对普通人有什么误解？”  
“不管你怎么想，对我的这些同学来说，我都只是普通人沢田纲吉。”我的表情严肃了些，昭示着我的认真，“你还记得内部守则第一章第一条吧。”  
彭格列内部守则第一章第一条：彭格列家族源起自卫队，是里世界的守钟人，各家族成员当铭记初代彭格列信念，以家族的荣誉和责任为自己的荣誉和责任，护卫平民，无故不得牵连一般民众。这是在我掌权后为家族制定的最初也是最重要的一条规则。  
Reborn沉默片刻，突然叹了一口气：“我当然记得。放心，我不会做太出格的事情。”  
我点点头。我相信Reborn是有分寸的，只是仍忍不住告诫他。  
“只是，”然而下一秒，Reborn又勾起了让我心神不宁的笑容，“蠢纲，作为学生，别总是拒绝老师的关心和好意。”  
我不明所以，只得看着他，用眼神表示我的疑惑不解。  
正在此时，有人在宴会厅门外礼貌地敲了敲，随之便有穿着西装的侍者推门而入。我也没当回事，直到这位年龄显然有些偏大的侍者环视宴会厅，在看到Reborn的瞬间眼睛一亮，快步走来。  
我下意识要离远点，却被Reborn一把抓住。未及挣脱，侍者已经走到Reborn面前，跪坐下来，将托盘放在了矮几上，恭恭敬敬地说：“Reborn先生，没想到您竟然来了，真是让我受宠若惊。这瓶Sassicaia不成敬意，希望您会喜欢。”  
“这是……”我下意识问了一句。  
三十上多岁、梳油头、戴浅金镜框眼镜的中年男子稍稍抬头，礼貌地回答：“忘记自我介绍了。我是珍珠贝酒店的酒店经理，伊凡诺·科伦坡。您来得太巧，总经理今天临时有事不在，只能由我来为您效劳。”  
Reborn瞥了一眼，点点头，问：“叫你带来的东西带了吗？”  
“带了。”伊凡诺从口袋里拿出手绢包好的东西，展开递向Reborn，“这种解酒药比较温和，起效也比较快，但多少还是有些副作用。如果您醉得不厉害，我还是建议您用睡眠代替药物，让身体自然修复就好。”  
“解酒药？”我惊讶地看着Reborn，脱口而出，“不是说了让你别叫人送来了吗？”  
“有备无患。”Reborn扬扬下巴，“蠢纲，拿着。”  
我无奈地接过来。“辛苦你跑这一趟了，科伦坡先生。”  
“哪里，这是我的职责，也是我的荣幸。”伊凡诺抬头对我笑了笑，然而这笑容却于半途僵住，成了迷茫困惑和不解。  
我也愣了愣，问：“怎么了吗？”  
伊凡诺回过神来：“没什么，只是看您有些眼熟。”  
眼熟？我皱眉，确认我并不认识眼前这位酒店经理。但我也没放在心上，只是随意道：“也许只是认错了。”  
Reborn看了伊凡诺一眼：“好了，这里暂时没有什么事了，你去忙吧。”转而又对正要起身的我皱眉道：“蠢纲，你的西装皱了。”  
“是吗？”我扭头往后，拉了拉衣服，并不在意。  
正当这时，伊凡诺突然问道：“冒昧问一下这位先生，您和Reborn先生认识？”  
“呃，对。我们是朋友。”  
“原来是Reborn先生的朋友，那可真是失礼。请问贵客怎么称呼？”  
“不需要这么客气，科伦坡先生。我叫沢田纲吉，叫我沢田就行。”  
“沢田……不会是……”伊凡诺又一次愣住，思索片刻，突然大惊失色，声音也跟着不受控制地变大，“是您？竟然是您？您怎么来了？”  
啊？我茫然地看着他，不知道发生了什么，下意识看向Reborn，却看到这个一切尽在掌握的男人此刻也面露惊讶。宴会厅中的人们被伊凡诺突兀的喊声吸引，也纷纷将视线投来。  
“怪不得Reborn先生在您身边。十……Boss，实在是有失远迎！”刚刚还温文尔雅的伊凡诺突然涨红了脸，猛地站起身来冲我九十度鞠躬，“您请稍等一下，我立刻去联络总经理，告诉他您的到来！实在是太抱歉了！请稍微等我片刻就好！失陪！”说着就步伐凌乱地维持着鞠躬的姿势朝后一步步退去，直到走到门边才站直拉门而出，关门前还冲着我又一次鞠躬，带着歉意的笑脸最后才依依不舍地消失在了门后。  
而我全程除了哑口无言，竟找不到阻拦他的时机。

宴会厅里迎来了漫长的寂静。  
过了许久，羽川才磕磕巴巴地张嘴，代表所有人发出了疑问：“沢田，他、他刚才，叫你什么？”  
而我过载的脑子里运转得几乎要爆炸，却也找不到一个合适的解释来遮掩现在的状况，只是不停地循环着：完了暴露了老底被掀了可恶明明只差最后一步这个伊凡诺是谁啊怎么会认识我我到底是哪里暴露了怎么会这样……  
正当此时，Reborn突然不加掩饰地嗤笑了一声。“蠢纲，要我帮忙吗？”他充满恶趣味地问。  
我僵硬地转头看向他，在短暂的对视之后，终于还是自暴自弃地点了点头。我知道，我最开始的伪装已经彻底失败，而现在的状况和同学们的疑惑已经不是我的辩解能消除的。  
Reborn站起身来，同时把我也拉得站了起来。他就像介绍商品的电视主持人一般让开半步，侧过身，通过指向我的手臂让所有人的视线都聚焦于我。“正如你们所看到的，我的Boss就是他，沢田纲吉。当然，你们可能会对他的另一个身份更加熟悉。如果你们对意大利的企业有所了解，或许会听说过彭格列集团。”  
这个名字激起了一阵震惊的低语和讨论：  
“彭格列？好像听说过？有点耳熟……”  
“彭格列是做什么的？意大利的企业吗？”  
“咦？是那个彭格列吗……”  
“他说的是那个彭格列？不会吧？是我想的那个彭格列吗？”  
“彭格列集团是什么集团？很厉害吗？”  
“彭格列集团可是世界五百强啊，而且是排在前二百的实业集团，虽然旗下也有金融和房地产的子公司，但母公司一直都是信息技术和自动化方面的先驱，我们单位欧洲公司的流水线和安防系统好像就是委托给彭格列定制的。”  
“彭格列金融子公司的投资是不是特别厉害？一般这种大企业都一定会有一些亏损板块，但是彭格列的子公司很多都做得很厉害，不管是酒店连锁、文创设计还是贸易出口好像都口碑不错。”  
“我有一个在彭格列日本分公司工作的同学，听说彭格列的待遇氛围都很好。他还说过现在的大老板是个很有眼光很厉害的人，年纪轻轻就领着一帮各行各业的天才镇压了总部一批老股东的反抗，而且不是那种没良心的资本家，之前据说一声不吭地给本地医疗系统捐了好几亿美金。”  
“他说的大老板就是沢田？我们初中认识的那个废柴纲？”  
“听说彭格列集团好像是黑手党起家啊……真的假的……”  
…………  
虽然我并不是第一次成为人群的中心和视线的焦点，但是被初中同学们这么盯着打量还是让我如芒在背，浑身不自在。Reborn这家伙，在这种场合还用什么调动气氛的演讲技巧啊！就不能干脆点让我死个痛快！  
“所以，沢田，你真的不是贸易公司的职员？”站在我不远处的羽川君下意识问。  
我看向他，无奈地却又诚实地摇了摇头，却不知道该说什么。我下意识地转头，求救一般看向Reborn。  
Reborn终于收起了看戏的表情，轻咳一声，让愈演愈烈的惊呼和压不住的交谈停顿了一瞬。“沢田先生是彭格列集团的现任总裁，而我只是他的属下。因为沢田先生并不愿意太张扬，所以刚才我只能冒昧隐瞒。但现在似乎也没有隐瞒的必要了。”他看向了我，像是在说：场替你开好了，现在轮到你说话了。  
这该死的默契！我恨恨地在心里骂自己没出息，怎么就看出了Reborn的意图，却又没有勇气不按照他的安排去做。毕竟现在也没有更好的选择。  
感谢我多年做Boss的经验，让我不至于在这种时候羞窘怯场。  
我稍稍向前踏了一步。在这种时候，哪怕我万般不愿，也只得挺腰抬头，在所有人的注目礼下不卑不亢地开口：“各位，请允许我先为自己的不坦诚抱歉。我知道这么做有些冒昧，但我之所以向大家隐瞒我现在的身份，其一是因为我觉得这可能会引来不必要的误会。大家都知道，我在初中的时候一直都不厉害，这么说可能有点委婉，准确地说是很废柴。如果我一见面就说我是彭格列的Boss，我想大家的第一反应都一定是觉得我在吹牛吧？”  
环顾四周，我看到有几张熟悉的面孔上显出心虚和尴尬。  
“我这么说没有别的意思，毕竟就连我自己都不敢相信，之前那个废柴纲在十年后竟然会成为一个公司的总裁。但是，人都是会变的。十年能改变很多，我成为彭格列集团的Boss看上去似乎是个奇迹，那么秋田君在意大利白手起家成立了自己的公司，又何尝不是另一个奇迹呢？”  
不远处的对面，被我提及的秋田君果不其然地面露惊讶，而我只是笑了笑便继续：“虽然我并不了解他奋斗的经历，但是我还算了解彭格列子公司的风投部门——重点是，我很了解Reborn。他带领的金融子公司一向眼光挑剔，只会在真正有才华和实力、真正努力的人身上押注。”  
秋田君抿紧唇没说话，虽然神情复杂，但还是冲着我也笑了笑，点了点头。而我的老师则戏谑地看着我，星夜一般的眸写满意味深长，我却只能装作没看见。  
“而我隐瞒的第二个原因是，我觉得在一场同学聚会上，这其实是一件不重要的事情。除去那些所谓的金钱和地位，我们其实都只是普通人。不管我们现在变成了什么样，我们一起上过初中，参与了彼此的青春，拥有着共同的记忆，这一点是不会变的。这不就是同学聚会的意义吗？”  
这一刻，突然有无尽感概、无尽温情涌上心头。我好像突然意识到，参加同学聚会确实是有意义的。它让我明白，过去的回忆当然并不都是美好的，但有了时间的柔化，所有人都不得不承认，所有好与不好都只是成长的一部分，是塑造当下的自我的必由之路。  
“大家还是可以叫我废柴纲，因为那就是我，因为那就是我的中学生活的标志。不瞒大家说，这个称呼让我觉得很亲切，就像又回到了无忧无虑的初中。从学校毕业之后，我很少能感受到这种轻松和快乐了。”我举起杯来。“因此我提议，让我们一起举杯，感谢秋田君给我们这个在异国他乡相聚的机会，也敬我们的青春，我们的回忆，我们的并盛中。”  
我看到秋田第二个举起杯，并高高地举起了手。随后是羽川、高野、小林、岛村……直到所有人都举起了杯。  
“秋田君，你才是这次同学聚会的召集人，你也该说点什么吧。”我说。  
秋田似乎没想到我会这么说，惊讶地看了我一眼，沉吟片刻才道：“其实也没太多可说的。大家都是同学，这些年不管有没有联系，但能再见、重聚都是很不容易的事。我召集这次聚会，就是希望能给大家一个机会，不要把过去的友情丢掉了。也不用说别的了，千言万语就是一句话：干杯！”  
“干杯！”  
在众人的应和中，我仰头喝了一口，趁着所有人的视线都落在秋田身上时，拉着Reborn无声无息地向后退去。  
随手替我开门的高野和站在她身边的羽川冲我挥了挥手。  
高野头也没回地问：“沢田，我们是朋友吧？”  
而羽川什么都没问，只是笑着说：“下次见，沢田。”  
我意识到，他们比我想象得更聪明敏锐，也更善解人意。  
褪去了客套官方的面孔，我脸上的笑容回归了纯粹和真诚。我低声答：“当然，我们一直都是朋友，是同学。这次我就先告辞了，下次欢迎你们来找我玩。有机会的话，我也会去找你们的，到时候可别嫌我麻烦。”  
高野说：“我已经开始期待下次了。”  
羽川则一如既往地随性：“这可是你说的。”  
转身和他们擦肩而过，我笑着踏出了宴会厅。

坐在熟悉的副驾上，我仍有些恍惚。虽然这样落荒而逃有些不礼貌，但总也好过因为我的行踪暴露而让这次宴会被彭格列的人以及可能的敌对势力搅得一团糟。当然，为了弥补，我吩咐酒店的经理免除了这一餐的全部费用，并让他们又开了几瓶好酒。  
Reborn难得没有嘲笑我，只是静静地开着车，任由我沉浸在自己的思绪中。  
过了好一会儿，我才转头问：“所以你这次让我来参加同学聚会到底是想干什么？”经历了这一通混乱，我精疲力竭之余，还是想不明白其中的关窍。  
我的老师似乎立志做个标准的好司机，眼不离前方地散漫回答：“不是说了？难得的同学聚会，当然最好要全员到齐。”  
“那隼人阿武他们也都是我的同学，他们怎么没来？”我现在才意识到哪里不对劲，指出了Reborn的漏洞。  
当然，这样的指责是不会让我的老师慌乱的，只会让他浅笑着调侃：“原来你还没这么傻啊，蠢纲。”  
我瞪着Reborn。就知道这个男人嘴里没一句靠谱的！指望他告诉我答案还不如指望母猪会上树！  
然而，我拿他压根一点办法都没有。气恼过后，我放弃般瘫在副驾上。算了，好歹算是放了个假，管它是为什么呢。这么一想我的心情立刻好多了。  
“所以，我们现在去哪儿？”  
“去哪儿？蠢纲，你是不是忘了你还有多少文件要批，多少报告要看？你也休息够了，明天还有谈判，现在当然是送你回总部继续工作。今晚不看完报表别想回去睡觉了。”

……我说什么来着！果然男人靠得住母猪都上树！我果然还不如一般的社畜！别人撑死996为什么到我这儿就是9127！想过个普通人的正常生活怎么就这、么、难！  
我不要加班！这还不如回去面对同学聚会呢！  
放我下车——！

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这次的点梗终于写完了……这个故事前前后后写了将近一个月，实在是写得非常痛苦。但是不论如何，我的债终于是还完了，普天同庆我解放了——！太不容易了呜呜呜……  
> 虽然同学会似乎是个很老的梗了，但是很奇妙的是，我从、来、没、有读过任何一篇类似题材的故事。所以这次的故事完全是在按照自己对点梗的理解和现实中同学会的状况在写，可能与点梗的朋友的预期不太相符，我在此先行道歉。  
> 这次的故事总体还是比较轻松的，希望能博一笑。当然，cp元素并不太多，而且其实也写得并不是太好。反正就，将就看吧，我只能写到这水平了【。我也，不想再看一遍了，所以如果有什么错误也请原谅。  
> 起名真的是我的超短板，下次我真的不想再写要起这么多名字的故事了，整死我了。我感觉我每次卡住都是因为名字起不出来。  
> 感谢看到这里，感谢包容。  
> 最后，既然时机如此之巧，那就提前一点祝大家情人节快乐。
> 
> By璇


End file.
